Field
At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relate to a memory device, and particularly, to a semiconductor memory device capable of correcting an error, a memory system including the semiconductor memory device, and a method of error correction of the same.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be used to store data, and largely classified as volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. A volatile memory device may store data using a process of charging and discharging of a capacitor. The volatile semiconductor memory device such as a random access memory (RAM) may store or read data only while power is supplied and may lose the stored data when the power is turned off.